


撒旦诗篇

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 现代paro, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: “寒冷从脚上升到膝，高烧在金属丝般脑神经网里歌唱。如果想得到温暖，我必须冻僵，在寒冷的炼狱的火中颤抖。炼狱的火焰是玫瑰花，烟是荆棘。”





	撒旦诗篇

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：短篇/R-18/现代背景  
warning：各种混乱操作，请注意。

你务要至死忠心。——《新约·启示录》第二章 第十节

01\. The Fallen Angel 

“七颗星星浮在寂静水面，另有七颗在天上；七宗罪孽在他身上，于灵魂深处隐藏。”

那是个天气顶糟糕的星期三。刚下过大雨，潮气形成透明网膜将人围裹，乌云未散，太阳被遮蔽，散射灰暗脏污光芒，颜色像垃圾燃烧时升腾的烟。

帕特里克在他家院子边废弃的小木屋内发现了十二条束带蛇。在缅因州，它们很常见，无毒无害，兼之生命力顽强，总缠绕在一起嘶嘶作响。他用棍子把这些小家伙扒拉进地板下的洞里，避免它们被前来觅食的浣熊吃掉。

“帕迪——”妻子蕾切尔呼唤他，准是叫他吃早饭，平日帕特里克都兴高采烈地答应，尔后来到桌边美美享用起炒蛋和香肠三明治。可这回他假装没听着，立起身整整西服直接走了。

他有更重要的事情去做。

凯迪拉克驶过铺满落叶的道路，两旁分别覆盖蓊郁植被和生长灯芯草的湛白盐沼。印第安人将缅因命名为奥瓦斯考格，意思是天堂绿地。但男人此时无暇欣赏，这是通往他税务局工作地的必经之路，今天并无紧要事物处理，他不是去上班的。睨了眼时间，仪表盘指针打到八十迈。

树林那边是一片不太密集的别墅群，曾经享尽繁华奢靡，如今荒败落魄。富人们依靠矿脉和森林资源发家，又因此地与世相隔纷纷搬去他州。爬山虎横行于赭红外墙，野鸟在屋顶寻获温暖栖息地。

还有人留下吗？还有人居住吗？

在这条充满颓气的长街，帕特里克将车停下。

路旁蹲着小小身影，手握一盒牛奶，漫不经心搔弄橘条纹流浪猫。从背影看，大约是男孩子。宽大白罩衫笼住上半身，圆溜头颅，细窄脖颈，微凸一节节脊椎迤逦成雪线。听到发动机熄灭的声音，那人转过头来，黑发在空气中松散地飘了飘，一张毫无血色小脸蛋，眼皮翕动，漫开冰棱般滟光。

今天不是他第一回出现在这里。秋季萧瑟细雨，天穹晦暗成一片冰冷的海，连结大地呈烟灰色。男孩站在路旁，望偶尔驶过的车辆，像在等人，短发表层湿润，毛绒绒质感，指间一支女士细烟，橙黄星点。帕特里克坐在车内飞掠而去，一秒不到时间，心脏却被摄擢，血液沸腾，好像重拾被婚姻生活消磨的激情。

无可否认，每个人都揣着点小秘密，它们或许深埋心底，尚未发掘，但在某个瞬间，为什么所触动，犹如钥匙开启古老门扉，宿命中一条无法绕过的长河。帕特里克今年四十五岁，事业不咸不淡，近来平调至税务局，算薄有资产，妻子蕾切尔是青梅竹马，他们二十年前结婚，儿子萨米正在伊利诺伊上学。他如常走进办公室，拾起桌面散落文件，漫不经心应和同事有关薪水太少的抱怨，脑海里徘徊雨幕下苍白瘦小影子，一双寒凉而哀愁眼睛。第二天，他又在荒败别墅区看见那个男孩，当晚的梦境，伴随妻子细微鼾声，如烟如雾的灰蓝虹膜化作巨网将他围裹。

男孩站在蜘蛛兰丛里，脚边碾碎洁白花瓣，束带蛇缓缓爬行。他向帕特里克伸出手，张开两片嘴唇，齿列间藏嫣红舌头，一场无声无息的邀约。

跟我来吧。

“跟我来吧。”

“你就住在这儿？”雨后的路面蒸走夏日余烬，男孩穿人字拖啪嗒啪嗒踩进水洼，脚踝圆溜溜鼓起来。帕特里克紧紧盯着他头顶一涡小发旋，颈后的青茬，平直双肩——男孩子能勾起人们对世间一切美妙的幻想。这家伙看上去只有五英尺多，像个小精灵，或许还没成年，没有我的儿子萨米大。萨米可跟他不一样，高中时就是校橄榄球队的四分卫，又高又壮，皮肤也晒得通红。

他们停在一幢带花园的三层别墅前，院中的植物已经枯萎，惟余杂草疯长。“到了，”男孩边说边用钥匙打开大门，厅堂与前院大不一样，虽昏暗无光却齐整洁净。“那个男人把钱全拿走了，只剩下房子。我和母亲一直住在这里，两年前，她病死了。”

“真悲惨，今后……我大概可以养你。你没有别的人了吧？”

“没有，再说吧。”男孩往前走的脚步顿了顿，“利威尔，叫我利威尔就好。”

听起来不像美国名字，大概他走掉的富豪老爹是个德裔。帕特里克曾在纽约下城区见过沿街小男妓，皮衣皮裤，妖艳妆容和谄媚姿态。利威尔虽家道中落，孤苦无依，但仍旧如同某种山野灵兽，比凡人单纯，比神明狡黠。他率先走上旋转梯，笔直双腿在宽大衣衫下晃荡，“跟我来。”他回首看向身后，睫毛半垂，流光游移，一副居高临下又充满天真的神态。中年男人仿佛受到感召，捧起他一只手，好软好凉的手，教人忍不住触碰更多。

咯吱咯吱踏上红木地板，二楼卧室一如厅堂，陈设繁复华丽，也历经不少岁月，空气里飘荡着淡淡铁锈味，约略是某件积年家具开始老化。利威尔攀上帕特里克肩背，身体很近，萦绕佛手柑和风信子清甜香气，男人陷入柔软床垫，跌进意乱情迷织网。

他真美，细而薄轮廓，尖窄下颏，天鹅颈项，凸起锁骨形成洼地，抚摸上来的手指尖呈淡粉色。这衣衫下的身体是怎样？布料若隐若现起伏山脉，削瘦腰肢能够一把掌控。利威尔跨在男人身上，两腿分跪，嘴唇恩赐般贴上他额头。一股欲火从下腹窜至头顶，帕特里克想把他拉进怀里。

“你今天还要回你妻子那边吗？”利威尔双手抚摸过他的脖子，逐渐钻去下方。

“……嗯？是啊，怎么了宝贝？”

没什么。下一秒，温情脉脉的手仿佛铁钳般死死卡住男人脖颈，束带蛇那样冰冷缠绕，无法脱离，男孩的身体也随即下压，力道极大。不，或许根本就不是男孩。帕特里克用他一百五十磅的身躯剧烈挣动，利威尔却恍然未觉，持续用力。男人在眼前逐渐浮游的微生物间窥得真相，扼在他颈上的苍白手臂因为使力鼓出长条状精悍肌肉和雪青经络，那绝非属于小男孩的臂膀。

还有眼睛。清澈的、凛冬封冻长湖般的灰蓝眼睛。它们藏匿于细长眼眶里，凝成两点，闪动着足以燃烧的冰冷恨意。一双久历沧桑的、成年人的瞳眸。

原来正如伊甸园的蛇与苹果，色泽鲜亮且汁水丰沛的毒果被蛇当作诱饵抛出，还闪动着晨露华泽，人们迫不及待张口吞下，便为那五彩斑斓的欲望付账。

可惜一切都晚了。

七个小时后，一辆凯迪拉克仿佛白沙滩上搁浅的抹香鲸，半浸盐沼，被巡警发现。帕特里克·珀斯坐在副驾驶，赤身裸体，血快流干净，尸首已微微僵硬，生殖器遭到阉割，喉部是致命伤，凶器大概为家家户户必备的水果刀。

他的妻子蕾切尔当晚接到电话后放声大哭，说丈夫生前和善可亲，是邻里和同事间著名的好好先生，从未与旁人结仇。

02\. The Dark Road

我会落到什么地步呢？谁愿为我指点迷津？

在波特兰达特茅斯大街的警局，可以俯瞰到后湾区。素日这片水域栖居大量水鸟，野鸭也逡巡徘徊，今天却什么也没见着，湖面平无波澜，于阳光投射下熠熠生辉。艾伦·耶格尔冲好速溶咖啡，汽油味伴随白雾升腾，他捏住鼻子，仰头一口全灌进去。这是他作为实习警员的第三个月。

像每个男孩都曾怀揣炙热心脏憧憬警察这个职务那样，艾伦也在童年时期梦想成为那些俗世中的超级英雄，并使愿望成真。但当这位棕发绿眼的英俊青年穿上制服和一群邋遢肥胖的同事坐在办公室里时，才感觉到自己格格不入，理想与现实仿佛鸿沟天堑。

突兀并非表象，某天一位打架滋事惯犯被扭送进来，向他递出一卷钞票，艾伦推开他的手，却教上司接过硬塞到他衣兜里。罪犯被放，钱财到手，这是一次寻常的、微不足道的贿赂。

“你要是不习惯就一辈子待在这个破地方吧。”上司拍一拍实习警员坚实臂膀，对这位漂亮小伙子语重心长。

几百刀有零有整的票子最终搁置在抽屉深处不见天日，听到四围吵吵嚷嚷谈起女明星丰满身材和下流八卦，艾伦心里蒙厚重的壳，躯体也仿佛被火红烙铁烧焦一块。那天他第一次参加同事集会，手捻油腻披萨喝泛起大量白色泡沫的生啤酒，与众人勾肩搭背，却在回到出租屋后扒着马桶大声呕吐，仿佛要将灵魂一并倾倒而出。

三个月里死了四名男子，四十到五十五岁，中产阶级，家庭美满。他们坐在自己的车上，抛于人迹罕至的盐沼，一丝不挂，胯下性具无影无踪，喉部被半英尺长水果刀搅成烂肉。

缅因州二十五年没出过连环杀手，犯罪率低得惊人，这两个纪录需要保持。“或许那些遗孀会去找私家侦探什么的解决，我们只要不让事情见报就好。”局长气势凛然地板住面孔，微一点头，应许了这提议。

年轻的艾伦·耶格尔没想到还有这等草菅人命的法子，心中冰冷雪块消融，露出丑陋而深沉的黑。他出生于医生世家，是独子，九岁那年的盛夏夜晚，小艾伦在结束合唱团训练后从学校骑车回家。屋外被人群包围，房里自然是警察。父亲母亲遭人杀害，温热鲜血浸泡地板，腐烂发芽，血液染红菌丝，开一朵朵妖艳欲滴霉菌花。胖警察蹲下身抱住这小孩子，看他两颗绿色大眼睛里充溢泪水，摸了摸脑袋说，不知是仇杀还是为钱财，我们会好好彻查。从此艾伦住进孤儿院，日复一日等待，案件却始终悬而未决。

从前一个个彻夜难眠夜晚，他翻来覆去地想，或许那伙该死的罪犯具备人间蒸发的本领，抑或他们也在某次意外中死去，杀人者终将被他人所杀。可是他从未思考过真相如此简单，承诺仿佛风中飘摇的叶子，脆弱到不堪一击。

他便怀揣愤怒和破碎的梦想踏上属于自己的旅途。

中年丧夫的女人流着泪接待他，艾伦进入帕特里克·珀斯的房间。诚如蕾切尔所言，她丈夫是脾气温和的好好先生，没有不良嗜好，甚至连花花公子的杂志都并未收藏。艾伦在书柜夹缝里发现一些素描纸。

“是这样的，警官先生，”女人抽泣一声，“帕迪休息时很爱画点什么，在我们刚认识那会就这样，他还送给我他偷偷画下的我，画的很好。这么多年了，他就这点小爱好，我没管过他。”

两幅完成的画作混在这些白纸中。萧瑟细雨，曾经繁华而现今衰败的房屋，男孩站在路边，单薄秀丽侧影，柔软短发，哀愁眼睛，指间一支香烟。另一张如梦似幻，大片大片湛白蜘蛛兰，束带蛇往来游走，男孩站在其中，伸出手，微张着嘴，扬起又尖又小下颏，一场动心荡魄的邀约。

小男孩，小男孩就像个魔咒，将这些心怀隐秘的中年男人装进圈套。前三个家庭寻获的怪异线索形成细密织网，并非赠予妻子的奢华女士腕表、大面额支票、丈夫的梦中呓语。艾伦勾画出心怀仇恨、善于蛰伏的捕猎者，小男孩身后悄悄伫立的高大死神。

福特金牛座在车辆罕至的凯纳公路上行驶。星期日，湛蓝天幕，盐沼也倒映出同样颜色，于是天地连接起来。所有尸体都被搁置于此，艾伦不看两旁风景兀自思索，树林尽头密密麻麻的桠杈间透现赭红屋顶。金橙花山庄，废弃别墅区，威斯康辛房地产商做下的错误决定。

见习警员驾驶自己的汽车孤身调查，当然不会是上头的命令，艾伦缓慢开向那些荒凉房屋。小小身影蹲在路边，白罩衫，黑头发，握一盒牛奶，旁侧放一只瓷碟，四周三五流浪猫凑过来。男孩伸出细长手指挠挠猫咪下巴，另几只见状都往他怀里蹭。

是他，那个烟雨中朦胧忧郁的影子，梦境里恩赐般递出一只苍白小手的神明，伊甸园内汁水丰沛的红苹果，身后某处藏着一条毒蛇。

“小家伙，这片地方不是早被废弃了吗，你怎么还在这里？”

少年微侧身子半仰起头，蓬松黑发在额前分开，一张毫无血色脸蛋，一双澄澈蓝灰色眼睛。他睨一眼摇下车窗的艾伦，眼皮翕动，长睫垂落，又转过去继续喂猫，没有搭理。艾伦还想说话，电话打来，他下班后去受害者家里探访的事情败露，上司怒气逼人，要他即刻去面谈。青年捶一拳方向盘，不得已驾驶返回。

赛博·亚肯加油站位于凯纳公路边上，通往森林和盐沼的必经地，招牌上书写“南方最友好加油站”，黄底红字，如横卧的小熊维尼，非常醒目。老赛博也与这位动画人物一样滑稽，滚圆肥胖，上唇两撇胡子高高翘起。

刚刚冲进一位棕发高个年轻人，似乎很赶时间，要借用厕所。凭赛博多年练成的眼力，毋需仔细观察，只消一息便能判断来来往往客人的基本情况。毕竟他从一九六八年就开加油站营业，其间还被两名杀手持枪威胁过。

年轻男人已经出来，顺道拿着一盒口香糖预备付款。他算得上高大，肌肉轮廓分明，并且面貌相当坚毅英俊。“对了，您见过一个人吗，不，或者说是两人。其中有个男孩子，大概五英尺三英寸，黑色短发剃到脑袋后面，皮肤非常白。跟他在一起的那个人什么样子？”这青年漫不经心掏出零钱，尔后与老人对视，讲话语气很硬，条子公事公办的口吻。

直直盯着赛博的眼睛呈现祖母绿般纯粹璀亮的光泽，里头却燃两团坟堙磷火，教人毛骨悚然。老人吞一口唾沫，咳嗽一声，才慢慢回答，“我想你说的那家伙我知道，他每次都一个人到我店里。”他知道什么话该说，什么时候闭嘴。

这年轻人的脸色瞬间改变了，薄嘴唇不可置信地扭曲，再回到原状时恶狠狠地吐出一句“妈的”，尔后飞速冲出大门，开着那辆破破烂烂的福特车，向树林那边的别墅区迅疾驶去。

03\. Every Dead Thing

“当你哭，当你叫，当你跪地求饶，神也只会背对着。”

那辆路虎极光像一只沉默的棺椁立在巷口，发动机留有余热。

艾伦不做声地掠过它，心脏狂跳，右手食指点额头、胸口、双肩，脑海里浮现诗篇。

“他使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路。我虽行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害。”

缅因气候多变，方才晴空万里，此刻游来积雨云，天空被压得很低。这里愈似一座鬼城，年轻的警员仰头张望，他视力好，寻到其间一处有灯火相照。真微弱，仿佛坠落人间的碎星，他在一片灰蒙蒙中向那幢别墅走去。

灯光在二楼，艾伦奔过杂草横生的院落和晦暗无光的厅堂直上旋转梯。他预设上百种景象。那既是红苹果，又是剧毒蛇类的小死神或许正干净利落地将水果刀捅进男人喉咙，咯咯响声是垂死征兆；或许一切已经结束，赤身裸体的男尸将被抛去盐沼。他从没想过眼前发生的事情。

一尾砧板上的鱼，一棵风中摇晃的细软苇草，一弯水面即将破碎的小月亮。男孩被中年男人压在身下，发着抖，微弱呼喊，伸出推拒的手。苍白的、骨节细长的手。这只手被轻易握住，男人淫秽目光扫荡徘徊，低头留下响亮亲吻，“宝贝别怕，你要乖乖的。”

艾伦看一眼，也开始发抖，窥见童年岁月，窥见无数不眠夜晚。他的心破碎，他被自己破裂的心脏扎伤。丑恶总在表象之下，脱去文明社会的外衣，谁比谁干净。他甚至忘记询问自己，死神为什么会被凡人拿住命门？凶兽为什么如此简单就受到桎梏？

也可能问了。是真实，是示弱后的反咬，怎样都好，倘若此时此地孤立无援的是千万个被暗网当牲口一样贩卖的孩子，孱孱躯体，没有拔刀夺命好本领。他们将腐烂的永无人知，偶尔为人知晓但隐而不发。

青年迎上这片黑暗。艾伦学过古泰拳，十年前，漂洋过海开武馆老师傅，东南亚杀人技，远比现代武术威力大。床上的男人听到呼哧喘息，情欲褪下，扭过臃肿的脸，浑浊眼睛望见门口青年。下一秒，他就被扫踢击中，口鼻立时涌出鲜血，半张脸变形歪曲，陷入昏迷状态。

男孩恍若无事发生，平静推开压在上方的肥胖身体，爬起来往艾伦的方向缓缓走。他脸上沾一滴血，微蹙细长眉毛，用宽大衣袖抹一抹，开成鲜妍的花。赤脚，无声无息，他像株菟丝子，又称魔鬼线，柔弱地，危险地，把艾伦缠绕。他从青年衣兜里摸出证件。

“艾伦……艾伦·耶格尔警官。我叫利威尔。”

“别乱动，你被逮捕了。”

“少做点蠢事。你的好上司们根本没打算仔细调查，为了一些微不足道的名头。我这样说对吧？热心的实习警员先生。”

利威尔贴住他，仰起头撩开眼皮，长刀形状，虹膜是南极洲终年不化冰川。冰川起伏，迎向四面八方，化成天地般广阔牢笼，艾伦被魔鬼逮到，于其间探到孤独漫长时光。这是怎样的眼睛啊，为什么会那样冷冽，为什么会有岁月流动。他心魂震颤，血液聚集，抓住利威尔上移手腕，冰凉皮肤，薄薄肌肉，坚硬骨骼。

“再过两个月，就是我三十五岁生日了。”

怎么会，怎么会。艾伦不明白，或者说他一切都明白。九岁的夏夜，父母的尸首，地板上温热的两泡血。他不能与利威尔对视，避开对方目光，看到那头顶小小发旋，一个涡，把他吸进去。他想起帕特里克·珀斯家两幅素描，路旁的男孩，忧伤的眼睛，蜘蛛兰丛里的小神明，递出连接欲望的手。他错了，他们都错了，包括此时昏倒在床上的那个男人，利威尔不是柔弱无依的小男孩，不是毒蛇甜美的诱饵，是一滩久经沧桑的、破碎的灵魂。

有佛手柑和风信子香气，利威尔的身体攀上来，睫毛擦过艾伦脸颊。长脚水鸟欲飞，划过湖面，鲜红趾爪勾起水波，他们站在门边，小幅度的试探，艾伦被突如其来的欲望击中。

“一九七零年冬天，一个男孩出生在这里。生父是德裔富豪，做木材生意，母亲是家庭主妇，教师的女儿。在他有记忆的时候，他们关系就不好，父亲酗酒，常常去外面找女人。终于在一九七五年，他借出差机会跑到纽约，从此再没回来，什么钱都没留下，只有这栋房子。这是他早就计划好的。”

艾伦后背贴墙面，身体滑落，蜗牛黏液的轨迹，一道无规律长痕。他坐在地上，粗颗粒墙纸隔着衣服将他皮肤磨得生疼。利威尔趴伏在他身前，从这个角度能透过衣领看到锁骨、乳头、腰腹与软塌塌性器。苍白，无穷无尽的苍白，他解开艾伦的皮带和裤子，从内裤里扒拉出火热的阳具，张开嘴巴吞进头部。

“母亲开始想要卖掉别墅，养活自己和男孩。可是缅因的富豪纷纷去往更发达的地方，曾经耗资颇多的地产遭人鄙弃。她只好做一些低级工作获取微薄的薪水，但男孩正在长大，她可以节衣缩食，孩子不能够。于是一九七九年，男孩过九岁生日那天，圣诞节，继父踏进家门。噩梦开始了。”

冰冷手指，纤巧野百合，从粗硬毛发中的睾丸抚弄到筋络凸出的棒身，引逗更炙灼的火。艾伦将指甲抠入掌心，试图忍耐，欲望是无穷无尽长路，他在中途停泊。不能被引诱，不能跌进去，出不来的，要和世界分开的。

“那个男人是中产阶级的好好先生，和蔼的胖脸上挂一副眼镜。起初，他对可怜的母子很好。女人漂亮温柔，孩子乖巧听话，他们还会在周末开车去郊游，这是美满幸福的重组家庭。渐渐地，男人的本性显露了。他背着女人亲吻继子的嘴唇，抚摸幼小青涩的身体，眼神里闪着凶光，是警告。在男孩十一岁的时候，他强奸了他。”

利威尔主动将阴茎吐出来，伸出舌头舔了舔马眼和沟棱。嫣红一截舌头，透明前液和着唾沫挂在舌尖滴答滴答淌下来，银丝牵连。艾伦扣住他小小后脑勺，又把他压回去，口腔温热湿软的内壁将男人包围。

“这场罪恶持续到男孩成年。一九八四年的春天，母亲发现了这件丑事。瘦弱的女人像狼一样扑过来，却遭到男人毒打，倒在地上。男人掏出刀指着她，亮晃晃白刃，威胁再多管闲事就把她脑袋割下来。温热的血糊住眼睛，朦胧间，她看到浑身青紫的儿子向她微微摇头，充满恳求。”

性器气势汹汹顶到喉口，利威尔的眼泪一下子涌出来，鸦黑长睫上挂满晶莹水珠。他怎么会哭，他也会哭。艾伦在他喉腔顶弄起来，快感像新鲜石榴炸裂开，他抚摸利威尔颈后，冰凉的、滑腻的汗。

“女人生病了。很严重的病，只能躺在床上静待生命消逝。男孩为了救母亲，甚至不惜讨好男人，可是他铁石心肠，母亲在痛苦中死去了。十八岁的夜晚，男人如常进入他的房间，这一次，他得到了男孩前所未有的回应。他昏了头，直到一把刀子刺进喉咙，一场长达七年的复仇。”

窄小脸蛋升上红晕，茫茫雪地里一片盛夏花朵，会弄坏的，会破碎的。喉间的不适让利威尔踢蹬起双腿抠抓地面，艾伦控制他脑袋，大幅度挺耸腰身。破败繁华房间，潮湿霉味混合隐隐约约血腥气，褐色苔藓在角落潜滋暗长。

“男孩逃去森林腹地，居住下来，依靠打猎为生。这是他生命中最快乐的一段时间，尽管童年长久的性侵犯让他不会和同龄人一样茁壮生长，身高和样貌永远停留在少年时代。他还捡到了一个妹妹，小孤儿，叫做伊莎贝尔。他们白天在林间穿梭，晚上就回到小屋，如此度过十五年，女孩长大了，他以为他将前尘淡忘。”

阴茎跳动着在喉间射精，抽出时有一些被带到脸上。白浊液体淌在脸颊，一条咸腥的、浓稠的河流。利威尔还不能喘匀气，黑发散乱，向后坐倒在地上凝望着艾伦。灰蓝色眼睛，此时此刻被泪水洗涤过，比初临人世的婴儿还干净。艾伦心脏受他桎梏，起起伏伏搏动着，现在才有了活着的感觉。

“一个平凡的白天，他去捕猎白尾鹿，伊莎贝尔在家做饭。回到木屋，他闻到熟悉血腥味。两个迷途旅行者模样的中年男人，其实是走私犯，被他的妹妹撞破了交易，他们将她奸污然后杀死，正在缴获战利品般割下她的头颅。”

床上被踢晕的男人不知什么时候醒来，也仅仅是醒来，脊椎断裂几条，已无法挣扎着坐起。他目睹魔鬼交媾，感到跌入地狱的恐惧，不似人声地尖叫起来。

“他用猎枪击杀他们，尸体扔进林中湖泊。安葬妹妹，长大了的男孩回到废弃别墅区，用相貌和身体作为饵食，开始新的狩猎。”

一把水果刀阻断了他的声音，嵌在颈项。艾伦站起身，捡拾掉落的刀，锋刃如一面镜子，映出他翠绿色野兽般眼睛。他走过去，摁住男人的肩头，直直将刀插进喉间软骨。

雨终于下下来，一颗一颗牵连成线，又被凉风刮断。十月了啊，快要进入冬季，很快最后一丝夏意也会被吞噬。乌云密布苍穹，外界的天和地，好像都颠倒了。

实习警员站在床边，死尸颈动脉喷出的血把他的上衣打湿，鲜艳又黏腻。刀落在地上，他感到茫然，感到无措，感到一种不真实的瘫软骤然袭击整个身体。他想要跪下来，两只细长手臂从背后将他圈住，接着是小小身躯贴上他，利威尔，利威尔搂抱了这个高大的孩子。

于是他也缓缓转过身，拥抱了利威尔。两人将彼此破碎的灵魂重组，温情吐露着花的芬芳，在他们相触的皮肤间蔓延开。

“他使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路。我虽行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害。”

因为你与我同在。

END

glossary：1. 缅因州部分场景参考John·Connolly .  
2.第一部分引言改动自王尔德。  
3.第二部分引言来自司汤达。  
4.第三部分重复两遍的句子来自《圣经·旧约》。  
5.summary来自T·S·艾略特。


End file.
